<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i know that you will bleed for me by Golbez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739711">i know that you will bleed for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez'>Golbez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadeless and Endless [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battle B-Daman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Ending, Dubious Consent, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master &amp; Servant, Mind Control, Neo Shadow Alliance, Non-Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Marda-Biarce has reigned from his throne for years now.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Of Marda-Biarce and of his generals, and their trophies of victory, after the war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Biarce/Enjyu (Battle B-Daman), Biarce/Yamato, Joshua/Cain, Joshua/Gray, Li Yong Fa/Wen Yong Fa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadeless and Endless [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i know that you will bleed for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't have any excuses for this one, read the content warnings</p><p>fic soundtrack: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DznlKlIrbo">aliceband - fight for me</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marda-Biarce has reigned from his throne for years now, and the one once called Enjyu still attends to his barked orders on one knee and with a heavy hand.</p><p>Other desires, Enjyu fulfills dutifully, even if so little of what interested Marda-Biarce remains. Passion dwindles as days pass, as the splinter of Marda-B that has become him loses sight of itself more and more. Over time, Enjyu will fade, and Marda-Biarce will not mourn a tool he has used to the fullest.</p><p>Yamato is nothing like that.</p><p>Marda-Biarce reigns from his throne and Yamato sits at his feet, all three eyes turned down to the pet cat and the B-daman he has been allowed to keep and play with—distractions to keep him happy and docile.</p><p>Affection from the lord of the B-daworld is reserved only for him, for only he retains the B-daspirit that lets him break free of his third eye on the rarest of occasions.</p><p>And those days, the hunt is on. Yamato races through the palace, and Marda-Biarce lets the thrill of catching him overtake him.</p><p>When Marda-Biarce finds him, Yamato is free to fight him all he likes, but a single harsh kiss—all teeth and claws tearing into each other—tends to be all that's needed to bring his only equal back in line.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Gray grits his teeth when Joshua's fingers dig into him.<p>When Joshua's done, they untangle and Gray does not care to move until after Joshua has shut the door behind him. It is all he can do as of late—grit his teeth and endure the endless humiliations and let Joshua take whatever he wants, for Joshua bears now the eye that gives him power in this new world.</p><p>Cain handles it all much less gracefully from the room in the manor that Joshua keeps him in. Gray still hears him screaming in fury and shouting curses at Marda-B and Joshua both. His loss to Marda-Biarce must still sting, but Joshua being given an eye and full lordship over everything that might have been Cain's must hurt more. It is a wonder, that with so fragile an ego and so brittle a heart, that Cain has not shattered into pieces yet.</p><p>But it is none of his business, not when Gray is busy hatching plans for revolts against his new master that Cain will never fit in.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Li takes a stroll by Laiken's riverside every morning and wins a B-dabattle against Wen every afternoon.<p>And with every loss, Wen kneels and bows with a reverence he was once incapable of. Marda-B's gift has taken care of his foul personality and molded him into someone Li can tolerate and stand to look at. They part ways after their battles. Li returns to his court as governor, where advisors who see only a child on the Laikenese throne try to play mind games with him. Wen has soldiers to train and barracks to inspect as Li's devoted general.</p><p>In the evenings, they come together again and dine on the finest dishes Laiken has to offer. They sit on the veranda and watch the darkening landscape, palatial staff attending to their every need. They talk little to each other.</p><p>Li prefers it this way, that he might ignore the growing curiosity and interest that nestles in his gut when he looks at Wen. They do not call each other brother anymore, and with how subservient Wen is now, the hate that so overcame Li has simmered away.</p><p>And Li wonders—how far might they be able to go at each other's side?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Somewhere in the wasteland beyond Marda-B's palace, outside what had been called Neon City, where Marda-B's airship had first landed and now remains, is the statue of a boy with his B-daman still raised. Dark streaks mark where his tears had rolled down his face as his B-daspirit was stolen.<p>An offering of flowers and B-daballs sits at the feet of the guardian of the lost world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>